Withered Chica
Chica makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the rest of the previous animatronics, who have gone into disrepair. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the old models, in favor of the Toy Models. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down and she appears more androgynous as a result. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing changes are in the head area: Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows. Her beak has been reshaped and it isn't part of the head anymore, rather, it is a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak also is more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. Overall, Chica seems to be the most disfigured of the older animatronics, but has not fallen into disrepair quite as badly as the others. It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this could also be because the small space in the air vent are forcing her arms up.bsdhe Behavior Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She starts moving at Night 2, but is very inactive until Night 3. Chica starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to appear in Party Room 2 and then Party Room 4 to enter Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may emerge into The Office while the monitor is pulled up. When she is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Chica will stand in front of the office desk as the office lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the mask on will cause Chica to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the mask or raise and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Chica, she may forcibly remove the mask or monitor and inevitably end the player's night. TriviaEdit * She is one of the animatronics that did not appear in any of the teaser images for the second game, the three others being Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy. * During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. ** This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's. But, it's entirely possible this is due to rust and/or age. * Much like her counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the player.